


Criminal

by Insomnia Poster Dad (NaGaKi108)



Series: NSFW Sanders [6]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: End Game Analogical, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, one-sided prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/Insomnia%20Poster%20Dad
Summary: He was in love with Virgil, even if he could only have him during the night.[The prinxiety is one sided, I'm sorry]





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, y’all could have stopped this but you didn’t. So now here’s a fanfic bassed on a fucking reggaeton song.
> 
> Also, to clarify something I thought was obvious but aparently isn't...  
> Roman and Virgil are not a couple in this fanfic, they are only friends with benefits even if Roman developed romantic feelings for Virgil
> 
> [This is the song btw! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-qZobaT44M ]

__**[Miento  
** **Si te digo que en ti no ando pensando**  
_**Quisiera saber lo que estás haciendo** _  
__**Te llamo pero me sale ocupado, oh]**

Roman stared at his phone, a frown firmly on his face.

It was the fifth time he had dialed the number he already knew from memory but Virgil was still not picking up.

__**[Tú me robaste el corazón como un criminal  
** **Bebé yo no puedo negarlo**  
__**Esto que siento por ti no puede ser legal, ah]**

He was pretty sure he was in love with the other boy. But Virgil… he gave him small shows of interest and then smirked and turned away.

He was like a criminal, appearing only at night and leaving in the morning.

__**[Criminal, cri-criminal  
** **Tu estilo, tu flow, baby muy criminal**  
_**Criminal, uh criminal ah** _  
_**Criminal, cri-criminal** _  
_**Tu estilo, tu flow, mami muy criminal** _  
__**Criminal, cri-criminal ah]**

He was slightly obsessed with everything from Virgil. His style, the way he moved, how he danced. The way his hips moved when he was riding Roman or giving him a lap dance.

He lived for the moments where Virgil was only giving him attention; he lived for the soft gasps of his name falling out of the emo man, for the arch of his back when Roman touched his sweet spot

__**[Ya tú me miras como que te pongo mal  
** **De lejos yo puedo observar**  
_**Lo que tu mente puede pensar** _  
_**Tú me dices que yo me dejo llevar** _  
_**Será porque tienes un flow** _  
__**Demasio’ de cri-criminal baby]**

And then in the morning he stared at Roman with disinterest, the tempting movement of his hips only directed at the teacher.

No matter how angry that made Roman, Virgil had made it pretty clear that they were not together.

 ** _[Similar yo la he visto por ahí_  
** _**Que solo la mire de lejitos**_  
_**Y se ponga así, salvaje**_  
_**Báilame pero con coraje**_  
_**Y deja que esta pista haga que te suba el traje]**_

Their relationship only existed in the dead of night between bed sheets. Their relationship was Roman obsessively chasing after smirking lips while Virgil blushed for other man. Their relationship was Roman groping Virgil in the middle of the dance floor where no one knew them.

_**[Miento** _  
_**Si te digo que en ti no ando pensando** _  
_**Quisiera saber lo que estás haciendo** _  
_**Te llamo pero me sale ocupado, oh]** _

His thoughts went back to the past night, and his focus came once again to his phone. One last call would be okay, right?

His heart was beating out of his chest, and when Virgil picked up Roman gave a heavy sigh of relief.

_**[Tú me robaste el corazón como un criminal** _  
_**Bebé yo no puedo negarlo** _  
_**Esto que siento por ti no puede ser legal, ah]** _

Only to cut himself short when he heard gasping and grunting, high pitched moans, and a sob with the name “Logan” falling out of the tempting lips of Virgil.

And really, what a criminal thing to do. What a mean way to tell him their relationship… their agreement, was over.

 ** _[Criminal, cri-criminal_  
** _**Tu estilo, tu flow, baby muy criminal**_  
_**Criminal, uh criminal, ahCriminal, cri-criminal**_  
_**Tu estilo, tu flow, mami muy criminal**_  
_**Criminal, cri-criminal, ah]**_

**Author's Note:**

> Please go listen to the song.


End file.
